Hydraulic excavators are provided with a lower travel body and an upper swivel body swivelably mounted on the lower travel body. An engine and/or hydraulic motor is provided to the upper swivel body, and a cab in which a driver seat, control levers, and the like are disposed is mounted on the upper swivel body. A work implement composed of a boom, an arm, a bucket, and the like is furthermore provided to the upper swivel body.
Sensors, lights, and various other electronic equipment is disposed on the upper swivel body. The electronic equipment is connected by a harness to a control panel or the like in the cab, and various structures for wiring the harness have been conventionally proposed.
For example, in the wiring structure described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2007-77700, a groove is formed in the front surface of the fuel tank, and a harness and/or cables extending from the battery and/or an electronic equipment assembly are wired in this groove.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2005-133495 describes a structure in which a signal line group for connecting control lever devices and control valves is introduced to the interior of the driver seat support base, and then drawn out to the control valve-side by way of a vertical opening formed in the bottom of the driver seat.